The present invention relates to electronic devices that sense voice and, more particularly, to filtering microphone signals in cellular communication terminals and other electronic devices.
Background noise can have numerous undesirable effects on the microphone signal communicated by communication terminals or processed by other electronic devices. For example, background noise may obscure or mask the voice of a user that is sensed by the microphone and communicated from a communication terminal. Background noise can include wind noise and other noise sources, such as vehicles, voices from persons other than the user and/or background music. The background noise can also include feedback from a loudspeaker and/or the ear speaker through the microphone, which may also create an echo effect where, for example, a voice signal received from a user is fed back and heard by that user as an echo of their own voice. Some communication terminals include wind noise cancellation circuits and echo cancellation circuits that attempt to reduce the presence of noise in a microphone signal.